Twist Of Fate: The First Years
by stephab
Summary: On that fateful Halloween, the Potter's lives were changed forever. But in a twist of fate, Harry Potter’s twin sister is hailed as a savior and Harry is forgotten, lost in the shadows. When darkness looms in the distance will the truth be revealed?
1. So It Begins NEW

I'm back.

I told you I'm redoing these, didn't believe me? I don't blame you(:

Welcome to the FanFic Express

Buckle your seatbelts

We're in for a wild ride.

* * *

**Twist Of Fate: The First Years**

_"I would hurl words into this darkness and wait for an echo, _

_and if an echo sounded no matter how faintly,_

_ I would send other words to tell, to march, to fight, _

_to create a sense of hunger for life that gnaws in us all"_

--Richard Wright

* * *

Chapter I 

"So It Begins"

_My unconquerable soul_

--William Henley

**October 31****st**** 1981**

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high  
And the dreams  
That you've dreamed of  
Once in a lullaby_

The little boy, barely a year old, had untidy jet black hair. His father, the man carrying him, had given him this particular trait. However, the little boy's eyes were a startling emerald green, like the woman the man loved so dearly. The tall man sat on the floor, placed the child in front of him and pulled out his worn wand. He smiled at the toddler, and started making coloured smoke emanate from the tip of the wand, the little boy watched the smoke, giggling and grabbing.

_  
Somewhere over the rainbow  
Bluebirds fly  
And the dreams  
That you've dreamed of  
Dreams really do come true_

"James?" A woman had entered the room, she was beautiful, but if anyone looked closely enough, they could see the burdens of the past year etched on her young face. Her usual bright green eyes were tired and red from nights of restlessness. _  
_

_  
Someday  
I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up  
Where the clouds are far  
Behind me  
Where troubles melts  
Like lemon drops  
Away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me_

"Lily?" His eyes went from hers to the small child asleep in her arms, innocence and peacefulness personified in the tiny being, "How is she?"

"Jayme? She's finally getting some rest: I've been worried about her."

"That's a relief," He beckoned her closer, throwing his wand up onto the sofa, reaching upwards to take the child out of her arms, "here."

Meanwhile, the little boy crawled closer to his father, who ruffled his hair affectionately and kissed the little girl on her forehead. Lily smiled at the loving demonstration, a tear falling down her porcelain cheek as she took a place on the floor next to her husband.

_  
Somewhere over the rainbow  
Bluebirds fly  
And the dreams  
That you dare to  
Oh why, oh why can't I?_

She placed her head on his shoulder, looking up at a man who had grown so much in so little time. He noticed her gaze and kissed her forehead as well.

"Please don't cry Lily, I love you."

_  
Someday  
I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up  
Where the clouds are far  
Behind me  
Where troubles melt  
Like lemon drops  
Away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me_

"I love you too James."

_  
Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high,  
And the dreams  
That you dare to  
Oh, why, oh why can't I?_

And then, their little world shattered.

"NO!" James yelled, as a crash emanated throughout the little cottage: He sprinted out of the sitting room and into the hall, his worst nightmare standing on the threshold.

"Lily! Take the twins and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" James yelled, thrusting his hand into his pocket, and then realizing he had let his wand in the other room.

Voldemort laughed a cold laugh, "Don't try anything Potter, you don't need to die, I'm only here for your children."

"Never! You'll never have them Voldemort!"

Voldemort laughed again, "I admired your bravery Potter, you could make a very valuable Death Eater."

It was James's turn to laugh, "I've told you before _Riddle_ I will NEVER join you!"

At these words Voldemort hissed, "You dare call me by that name, you insolent boy? _Crucio!_"

James' screams filled the room and Voldemort left him withering on the floor, heading towards the shrieks from the upper floor…

Lily pushed into the babies' bedroom and tried to barricade the door with boxes. All of a sudden there was another crash and the door flew open.

Voldemort was standing at the doorway; James' scream still lingering in the background, tearing at Lily's heart. She quickly placed her children in the crib behind her and threw her arms wide, trying to shield them from Voldemort.

"No, not my babies, not my babies! Please, no!"

"Stand aside you silly girl…stand aside now," His voice was cold.

"No please, please no, take me, kill _me_ instead-"

"You're brave, like your husband, but standing in my way is useless, you do not have to die Lily Evans."

"Not my babies!"

"Bravery…it's a touching, _Crucio_."

And Lily Evans screams mingled with those of her husband as she lay, jerking, on the floor. Voldemort smirked at the sight, and turned his attention the babies sitting inside the crib.

"So, you are supposed to bring the end to the Dark Lord," Voldemort whispered, standing before the crib.

The little boy was quiet, staring up at the dark lord, his eyes reflecting the Dark Lord's own scarlet ones: The girl, was the opposite, bawling, tears falling down her round face.

"Insolent boy, do you not cry, like your sister, in the face of death?" Voldemort hissed, though he did not like crying, he felt insulted that the child was not terrified.

"Maybe you are too young, too stupid; to understand the principle of death, to fear death," Voldemort said malevolently, "Maybe watching your sister die will teach you a lesson."

He turned his wand on the crying girl, pointing it at her chest, "_Avada Kedavra_."

The little boy bounded in front of his sister, shielding her from the flash of green light, and the world exploded.

Voldemort was screaming, pain…so much pain. He was ripped from his body, placed in a state between life and death, and pain, more pain than that of ripping his soul in seven. So much pain…

The boy was glowing, basking in a green light that he himself seemed to be releasing, his sister screaming. The cottage was falling to pieces, a piece of debris falling from the ceiling, slicing Jayme's arm open, blood spattering the bars on the crib: She screamed louder.

A small voice from the front of the room whispered, "Jayme…_Harry_…."

The Muggles were told it was an earthquake that hit the Potter cottage that day. The Wizarding world, however, knew better: it was the cause of powerful magic. But what they did not now was how every Potter living in that house…had survived.

* * *

Chapter I redo, done.

Chapter II redo, coming up.

Tell me what you think.


	2. Of Birthday Breakfasts and Years Ago NEW

Seriously, I'm back!  
Believe me!

Second stop,

New Chapter II  
Enjoy.

* * *

Twist of Fate: The First Years

**Chapter II**: "Of Birthday Breakfasts and Years Ago"

"_Every human being on this earth is born with a tragedy, and it isn't original sin. _

_He's born with the tragedy that he has to grow up...a lot of people don't have the courage to do it."_

-- Helen Hayes

**July 31****st**** 1990**

Nine years had passed since that Halloween night and Harry Potter was ten years old. He and his sister grew up with their parents, never knowing an orphans' life, a life they had been destined to have. They were beautiful children, twins to the superficial extent of the word: Both sporting their fathers' wild ebony tresses and their mothers' venerated green eyes.

Jayme Potter was currently sleeping soundly in her luxurious bed that was draped in vivid silks from around the world, gifts from a foreign minister with an unpronounceable name. In the next room over her twin brother was wide awake, his mind immersed in a Muggle book.

Harry sighed, dog-eared the page in his book, and placed _The Heart Is A Lonely Hunter _on his bedside table next to a large stack of novels. He got up and ambled to his closet, pulling on a pair of dark pants and soft bottle green shirt. Grabbing his book once more, he left his bedroom, shutting the door with a thud behind him.

As he passed his sister's room, he knocked on the door and yelled, "Jayme! Get up! _Your_ party's today!" then continued his path to the downstairs kitchen. He engrossed himself in his novel as he walked, and slammed into a small, solid object.

"Oomph! Oh, I'm sorry Pascal," Harry said apologetically to the house elf.

"Oh no Master Harry, I is at fault, please forgive me," Pascal said, bowing to the young man. Harry shook his head; he hated being called "Master" and wished the houselves would wear something other than the white togas with the Potter crest.

"It's fine Pascal, but please, call me Harry," the house elf nodded, and disappeared. Harry made his way to the kitchen, which was void of human life. Another house elf, Lay, hurriedly gave Harry a tray which was laden by a box of cereal and a jug of milk.

"Thank you Lay, but you know, I really could do this myself," Harry stated, pouring the cereal into a large bowl and drenching it with the milk.

"I knows sir, but I thought I'd do this for young sir today, since it is his birthday!" The house elf said this while flipping pancakes magically, with a flick of her finger. Harry appreciated this, thanked Lay, and then he pulled out his book and started reading once more.

"Master Harry!" Pascal had appeared with a resounding CRACK, causing Harry to jump, "Your parents would like for the young sir to eat with them today, in the dining room."

Harry preferred to eat breakfast, and all of his meals for that matter, in the kitchen: He enjoyed the company of house elves, and it was much easier to read in there, unlike the distracting dining room. He sighed put down his book down on the tray, and headed towards the dining room.

"There he is, good morning birthday boy!" James exclaimed at the sight of Harry. He, Lily and Jayme were sitting around a huge ornate table. The table was a dark, shining brown, and carved into each of the table legs was a large roaring lion. In front of each of the Potter's was a large plate of eggs, bacon and a glass of pumpkin juice. James's hair was still untidy and his hazel eyes were shining with happiness: Lily was smiling at her only son, her bright red hair was long and her hand was holding James'. Jayme was devouring her plate of food, completely oblivious to her twin brother walking into the room.

"Thanks dad," Harry said, setting his tray down at the far end of the table, "And morning mum," As he sat down on the cold chair.

"Morning darling, how are you this morning?" Lily asked, nibbling on a piece of bacon.

"I'm-," But he was cut off.

"Where are my birthday pancakes?" Jayme said sadly, looking from her empty plate to her parents.

"Haha, my girl has a hearty appetite!" James laughed, "LAY!" The house elf appeared with a crack, holding a colossal plate of pancakes, the words "Happy Birthday!" written on them in whipped cream and chocolate sauce.

"Thanks Lay," James said, watching his daughter grab the plate and devour the sweet treat, without a word of gratitude to the elf.

"Muuuum, can I open a present? Please?" Jayme begged, whipped cream covering her face, which was pulled into her famous pout.

"Well," James answered, glancing at Lily who was trying to suppress a smile, "After you read some letters from some of your fans."

"Fine," Jayme said, and on cue Pascal appeared, carrying a silver tray with about two dozen letters on it.

"I makes sure I only put the most important persons on!" Pascal squeaked, placing the tray before Jayme, before disappearing.

"Oh Jayme, make sure to read the minister's first, you know he always manages to put a few galleons in there," James said, winking.

"James!" Lily said, slapping his arm playfully.

James tried to look innocent and grinned, "What?"

Harry had been silent throughout this entire exchange, and then, knowing he wouldn't be needed, left quietly.

This was Harry Potter's life. His parents were good people, great people, strong and powerful people. They loved their children, both of them, unconditionally, but to anyone with eyes, it was obvious that they favoured Jayme over Harry. But Jayme was the girl-who-lived, so anyone who could have noticed didn't notice.

Girl-Who-Lived. Those words had changed Harry Potter's life, his family's life forever.

**November 1****st**** 1981**

_Neither can live while the other survives_

_Neither can live while the other survives_

_Neither can live…_

There was screaming and someone was in pain, so much pain, they needed help, she needed to help them, they were going to die.

"James! Jayme! Harry!" Lily's eyes snapped open and all she could see was a bright white light.

"It's ok Lily, it's ok, they're fine, all of them," Poppy had emerged from nowhere, holding a dull blue potion in her hand. Lily sat up, swatting the potion away as the woman tried to tip it down her throat, and looked around frantically for her family.

"What, what happened, where's James?" Lily said, still frantic.

"Lily, you must take this calming potion, Albus will be here soon," Poppy said, handing Lily the potion, but this time she drank some, calming her down significantly.

"No I'm here now," Albus Dumbledore appeared, walking towards Lily, holding the sleeping Harry and Jayme in his arms.

"Albus, what, what's going on? All I remember is Voldemort, and my babies, my babies!" Lily was anxious once more, the calming potion wearing away as she held her arms out for her children.

"Lily," Albus transferred the babies into Lily's arms, "Lily, Tom, he's gone. Voldemort is gone."

Lily didn't understand, Voldemort? Voldemort wasn't gone, he couldn't be, it was too good to be true, "He's gone? But…how?" Lily was looking at her babies, and then she noticed a scar on Harry's forehead.

_He will mark him as his equal. _

"So, it was, it was Harry? He defeated Voldemort?"

Albus shook his head, his eyes wavering on the little girl slumbering next to her mother. Lily looked at Jayme, shocked, and then noticed a knotted scar twisting its way up her baby's arm, from her shoulder to wrist.

"My baby!" Lily exclaimed in horror, tracing the scar with her finger, "So it was…Jayme?"

Albus nodded, "Yes, I believe so."

"But how can you be sure Albus?"

"I checked Jayme's scar, there is a trace of strange power surrounding it, and that why I cannot completely heal it. Harry's has no trace of this power; however, I cannot heal his scar either. I believe this is just from contact with Lord Voldemort."

"So Jayme, she's the one from the prophecy?" Lily whispered, looking tenderly at the sleeping girl.

Dumbledore nodded, "She is the Girl-Who-Lived."

"Does James know?"

"He is still in St. Mungo's, they are making sure that there were no lasting effects of the Cruciatus curse, he was under the spell for much longer than you."

Lily started crying softly, drawing her children closer to her.

**July 31****st**** 1990**

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Review?  
&Remember, all the chapters labeled NEW, are the new redone chapters

If you read past the NEW chapters, it might not make sense

But do as you wish(:


	3. Brooms and Parties Galore OLD

**Fanfic Express! train sound Continuing our journey. **

Oh my gosh! I updated! I hate the chapter but I still updated! I'm probably going to redo this chappie cause I'm completly not happy with it and I did it just for the sake of updating. The grammar is atrocious as is the spelling. Don't hurt me! **Please read the A/N at the bottom for it is VERY important** -cough-it'lleffecthowthestoryturnsout-cough-

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, ecept for my half eaten- wait, nope, I own nothing **

* * *

Twist of Fate: The First Years

Chapter 3

Brooms and Parties Galore

"Wow! What is it?"

"Jamie, honey, it's a Power Protector," Lily answered, taking the round, clear, glass ball from Jamie. Lily took the Power Protector in her hand and shook it; a blue shimmery mist appeared and swirled around inside of it.

"A Power Protector tells you when danger is near by, all you have to do is shake it, and a mist will appear. If the mist is blue then everything is fine, you only have to worry when it's red. However, if there is _immediate _danger, then it will get hot so you can feel it," Lily explained. Jamie took the Power Protector back and started a shaking frenzy. Everyone present laughed, except one Harry Potter.

Harry was standing, by himself, at the back of the room, watching the happy family enjoy their daughters' birthday. He had a sad smile on his face as he watched his father pull a wizard cracker with Jamie, and a dozen white mice in party hats appeared, causing Jamie to shriek, and the partygoers to chuckle.

Harry had long since stopped crying whenever he felt left out. The last time he had to be when he was about 5 years old.

"_Mommy! Mommy, lookie at what I made," a young Harry said brightly, a smile on his face showing his missing teeth. _

"_Hmm…very nice Harry," Lily said, barely glancing at Harry's childish piece of art, she was busy some kind of game with Jamie. _

"_But mommy! You didn't even look at it!" Harry said, tears welling up in his eyes as he waved around the piece of colorful parchment._

"_Not now Harry, I'll play with you later," Lily said, tickling Jamie's toes, making the little girl squeal with laughter. _

"_But Mommy-," Lily paid no attention. _

_Harry walked to his bedroom, holding his tears back as much as he could; he sat against the wall and looked at his picture. It was his family, Lily and James standing holding hands with Jamie and Harry, their little house in Godric's Hollow behind them. With Harry's tiny hands he ripped part of the picture out, his tears finally falling. As the piece of parchment drifted to the ground, you could see a picture of a little stick figure labeled in immature handwriting, Harry. _

Harry shook his head at the though, it was a long time ago, he reminded himself. Yet it was an important moment in his life, no matter unimportant it seemed. It told Harry that no matter how much he tried to get his parents to love him, he would always be second best to Jamie. Not that Harry blamed them for it; it must be hard for them, their baby girl the one to save the wizarding world. What would happen if she died and they never spent enough time with her? How would they feel? This left no time for them to think about their other child, the un-prophesized one.

"Heya, Junior," A voice said, someone appearing right next to Harry.

"Sirius!" Harry said, throwing his arms around his godfather, "Where's Moony?"

"Oh I'm fine thank you, and you?" Sirius chuckled, his gray eyes twinkling as he hugged his favorite godson.

"Like you have any manners Sirius," Someone else appeared at Harry's side, Moony, one of his fathers other best friends.

"Moony!" Harry pulled himself away from Sirius to hug the werewolf. Harry had found out that Moony was a werewolf a few years ago, after reading a book on them. Some of the signs that he was weren't quite that obvious, but 'Moony' was a dead giveaway.

"So how are you enjoying your birthday, Junior?" Sirius asked, Harry's emerald eyes darkened slightly as he looked at his sister opening present after present after present after _present. _

"Well, first of, don't call me Junior, and secondly, it's been good," Harry said, putting his emotionless face mask on, to bad a fake smile didn't work on Sirius or Remus.

_"Unca Moony! Unca Sirius!" A very young Harry said, jumping up and down, holding his arms open for one of his 'uncles' to pick him up. _

_"Come here, Junior," Sirius smiled him up. _

_"Whya call me Junior, Unca Sirius?" Harry asked, his curious eyes, so much like his mothers, looking up at Sirius. _

_"Well," Sirius had to take a minute, becuase well, it's Sirius, "It's because you look so much like your daddy, when you were even younger I called you Prongsie Junior, but I just made it shorter." _

_"Ohh," He replied, then suddenly, "Unca Moony!" _

_"Yes, little one?" _

_"Catch me!" With that the little boy jumped out of Sirius' grasp and into Remus' arms. _

_"Whoa Junior!" _

_"Careful!" Harry giggled and wriggled around. _

_"So Junior, were are your hard working parents?" Sirius asked, looking around the living room were they were all standing. _

_Harry's smile dropped a little, "Oh, they went to a, umm… 'musement part'?" _

_"An amusement park?" Remus offered. _

_"Yeah! That," Harry said, smiling at Moony. _

_"What?" Sirius said incredulously, he had to have heard it wrong. _

_"Are you sure that's what they said, Harry?" Remus said, putting Harry down on the ground and looking straight into his eyes. _

_"Uh huh, and Jamie was really happy, 'cause she wanted to ride the terries wheel!" Harry answered. _

_"Why would they go to an amusement park? They know Voldemort is after them! This is crazy!" Sirius said to Remus, Remus thought for a minute. _

_"Harry, did they say they were going with anyone else?" _

_"Um…yah! A really old person witha really long hair was here!" Harry said, his eyes lighting up at remembering. _

_"Dumbledore," Remus and Sirius said in unison. _

_"But wait, why would they leave Harry here?" Sirius asked looking at the little boy. _

_"Oh, it's ok…" Harry said looking up at the two men, a strained smile on his face, "I'm home by myself and Lay all the time." _

_The saddened words filled the air, for once in his life, Sirius Black didn't know what to say and Remus too, was in stunned silence._

"Well _Junior _we have the perfect presents for you," Sirius said, handing Harry his gift. Harry raised an eyebrow at the very, erm, professional work Sirius did with the wrapping.

"Muggle comics section, Sirius?"

"Only the best!"

Harry unwrapped the present, "Sorry Garfield." (A/N not sure if they have this in Europe! Sorry)

"Wow! Thanks Sirius!" Candy. Lots of Candy. Bertie Botts, Chocolate Frogs, Everlasting lollipops, licorice wands, and the list went on and on.

"Sirius, I think you're trying to rot Harry's teeth," Remus groaned, staring at all the mouth watering, cavity causing, wake you dentist in his sleep candy.

"Well, I for one, love candy, and my smile is perfect," Sirius said, flashing Remus his world famous grin.

"Now for an actual present," Remus said, giving Harry a present perfectly wrapped in gold paper, with a silk red ribbon around it.

"Show off…" Sirius muttered.

"Merlin's beard! It's the complete set of Defense Against the Dark Arts books! I- wow, thank you so much!" Harry was in awe of his present, each book, in a complete set of twelve, was leather bound with gold lettering. It looked very expensive.

"You guy's know you didn't have to give me anything," Harry said, as he gave them both another hug.

"Yah, but we like spending money on you Junior," Sirius said, ruffling up Harry's hair.

"But what about Vicky's engagement ring Remus?" Harry asked, then suddenly realized he had said something wrong as Remus' eyes glowed amber.

"We broke up," Remus said shortly, "I told her I was a, well you know."

"Well then, she didn't deserve you." Before Remus replied, James Potter appeared at their side, a huge grin on his face.

"Finally here are we?" James said, "Always have to be fashionably late don't you."

Sirius chuckled, "Why of course."

"Have you guys said Happy Birthday to Jamie yet? No? Come on then," James said jumping up and down like a little kid, leading Remus and Sirius to Jamie.

"Bye Harry."

"Adieu, Junior!" Sirius said, ever so dramatically.

Harry watched Sirius and Remus give Jamie her presents, and laughed slightly to himself when he saw that Sirius had gotten her socks.

"Ok, hello, attention everybody!" James had magicked his voice so it boomed around the beautiful room they were in; the pink flowers on each and every table in the room seemed to vibrate.

"I would like to give my favorite daughter her present now," James started, "Jamie, my beautiful little girl, you came into my life ten years ago and even though you have suffered hardships in the past." At this Harry snorted slightly, she had only had one hardship in her life, one. "I felt like the luckiest man in the world when I first held you in my arms."

"Don't listen to your father honey," Lily Potter had now started speaking, "I held you first, so you're mine." She winked and everyone laughed. Jamie smiled at her mother and dad, waiting anxiously for her present. James took something out of his pocket and used his wand to make it grow, Harry craned his neck to see what it was.

"Oh my gosh! It's a broom!" Jamie screeched, grabbing the broom, she tried to mount it when Lily stopped her.

"Not now sweetie, we'll go outside later." Jamie pouted but dropped the broom.

That night, Harry was getting into bed when there was a knock on his door.

"Come in," Harry said, putting a bookmark into "What are the Dark Arts?" the first book in the series that Remus had given him.

"Harry, we have a present for you," Lily smiled at her only son, "Sorry we didn't give it to you earlier, but you see the broom we gave Jamie was top of the line and-,"

"Well, son, it was very expensive, actually, er, it was the only one they had in stock, so umm…" James started.

"Well, Happy Birthday," James said, handing Harry a slightly battered broom.

"It's not top of the line or anything but um…" Lily tried to explain.

"It's ok, thanks," Harry smiled at his parents as they left the room.

Lily turned back to look at her son, a small wave of guilt passing through her as she shut of his light.

_James had been back from St. Mugos for two days, Lily had never been happier to see him than the minute he got out of his hospital room. It had been hard explaining to him how Jamie was the girl who lived, but once he got his mind wrapped around it he started making plans. _

_"Lils, you know I love both our children, but we don't know when we might lose Jamie..." He had said. _

_"But we can't neglect Harry, he's still our son!" Lily, who was holding the babies in her arms protectively, hugged Harry a little closer. _

_"Harry is safe, we have our whole lives to spend with him, what if Jamie fails? What if she dies, Lils?" _

_"She won't!" _

_"We can't be to sure, so we have to spend as much time with her as we can." _

_"She won't..." _

Harry turned his light back on, and continued reading...

* * *

**PIT STOP! So how'd you like your very long awaited ride? (Yes I know it was very bumpy!) **

Ok this is a very important A/N. It's a poll/idea kind of thing.

If I still have any readers out there looks to the sky

I have some questions/poll kinda thingy

Jamie Looks

A. Be gorgeous, have all the guys etc. etc.

B. Be really really BIG, from all the birthday pancakes, have people still like her cause she's well her

Jamie Personality

A. Let being the girl who lived get to her head

B. Be a nice person who loves her poor neglected brother

Should Harry be able to play quidditch?

A. Yes

B. No

Should Harry be friends with Ron/Hermione/etc.

A. Yes

B. No

c. Not best friends, but still kind of friends

Shoud Harry know he's the boy-who-lived?

A. Yes

B. No

What kind of Parents should Lily and James be?

A. Neglective (what I'm going for right now)

B. Abusive

C. Neglective with some abuse (not really ment to hurt harry, just maybe a smack, once)

How do you want Harry to feel about Jamie (thanks to NovaBlazeZ for pointing this one out!)

A. Jelous/Angry at her

B. Hates her (because she's mean or something along those lines)

C. Has a good bro/sis relationship

**Anything else you would like in the story? Any ideas for me? Cause I could sure use them! Thanks! **

_Keep checking my profile thingy for updates on what's going on. Also I have a very lonely one shot about Sirius Black called **Counting Raindrops Until Insanity**, and it really needs reviews! Thanks! _


	4. It's Much To Early For Icecream OLD

Hey everyone! New chapter! Ok, so is anyone else sad about the LAST HP BOOK EVER coming out tonight??? You know, I only like starting fics or putting chapters up when a new book comes out :D Kinda pointless cause we learn new things and realize that my fics are completly of! lol So anyways, if you want to read a kind of theory I have before the book comes out, read my newest forum, where there is a short version type thing. I really love procrastinating, I'm procrastinating right now. I SHOULD be reading all the Harry Potter books today before Deathly Hallows comes out :D Impossible I know, but i will do it! What I wouldn't do for a time turner right now. Yes I know I'm babbling, see the whole procrastinating thing again! Ok fine, I'll let you go read my fic. WAIT! One more thing, please read my one shots **Counting Raindrops** and **Hallowed Ground** (I wrote it yesterday! Please read it before Deathly Hallows, cause then you'd be like 'wow she is so of!') Ok I'll stop procrastinating...WAIT one last thing, this chappie was hastily written (haha that's not new) so I know it's kinda crappy, and blah. Thanks! Now read!

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, please don't sue me cause all you'll get is a half eaten bowl of 'Everything but Ice-cream' (I swear this is the last of the babble!)

* * *

**Twist of Fate: The First Years**

**It's Much To Early For Ice Cream **

"_You! Get-Get away from me you monster!" _

_There was laughter, cruel, malicious laughter. _

"_You have courage, I give you that, but it is your babies I want, you can live."_

"_Never."_

"_Then you shall die with them."_

Harry woke up drenched in cold sweat, his scar searing in pain. This had happened before, but it wasn't stopping, and it was getting worse. He dropped to the ground from his high bed, knocking his head on the wooden floorboards.

"Ugh." Harry came around a few hours later, when the sun was just rising, rays of light coming through the window.

"How did I get on the floor?" Harry thought, looking at the tangled bed sheets still atop his bed. Straining his memory he could remember…nothing. Shrugging it of Harry just dismissed it and cursed having such a large bed. However, there was still a nagging thought in the back of his mind.

Harry grabbed his 'new' broomstick and made his way to the Potter Grounds. The Potters lived in a large house; many would call it a manor. Harry disliked the large house since there were only four of them living in it, not including the house elves. Though Harry did like exploring it, along with the hundreds of acres were the house was located.

Reaching an empty field Harry mounted his broomstick, he'd read about it, but he found reading, and actually doing was very different.

"Whoa there son!" Harry turned around and saw his father, along with a very disgruntled Jaime hurrying towards the field.

"Daddy, why did we have to get up so early," Jamie yawned, pulling along her broomstick, bending the perfectly manicured twigs.

"Because this is the best flying weather!" James said, throwing his arms into the air, then wincing slightly when he saw what Jamie was doing to the broomstick, "Hun, don't do that, please, you'll ruin the broom." Jamie groaned and handed him the broomstick.

Harry was waiting patiently, still on the broomstick, "Dad," he said with raised eyebrows.

"You've never been on a broom before, other than those toy ones, you'll need to learn how to handle it properly." With that James started showing them the perfect grip, and how to mount the broom properly. He kept on telling Harry he was doing it wrong, demonstrating the way to stay on a broom properly. Jamie listened as well; doing exactly what James did, earning her lots of congratulatory hugs and pats on the head. This must have lasted at least 45 minutes until James finally let them take to the air.

He watched proudly as Jamie did everything he told her to do, and got into the air. She was a bit wobbly, and kept flying a little to left, but James said it was one of the proudest moments of his life.

"Your turn Harry." Harry tried to remember everything James had tried to teach him, but it was just confusing him, he was much more at ease with his _own _grip, and the way _he _sat on the broom.

Sitting extremely uncomfortable on the broom, Harry kicked of exactly the way James taught him, and ended up shooting much to high in the air. The wind blowing through his messy hair, Harry started going up much higher and higher, finding it hard to control his 'new' broom.

"Harry? What are you doing! Get back here!" James was yelling at him, Jamie standing next to their father, a look of amusement with a small hint of worry on her face.

Harry tried pulling the out of control broom downwards, but ended up in a very steep dive, pulling up at the perfect time before he hit the ground. Yet the broom seemed to have a mind of its own, because when Harry pulled up, it waited until it was to late to respond, resulting in Harry to be thrown of the broom, and the handle to be shattered.

"Harry? Are you ok?" James and Jamie ran towards the motionless figure lying face down on the ground. Harry groaned and turned over, staring up at James and Jamie.

"Harry, don't you ever do that again! Look at what you did, you ruined your broom!" James was yelling at him as he pulled his son from the ground.

"Sorry dad, it's just the broom was out of control."

"What? We just got you that broom yesterday!" James said angrily. Jamie stood back, watching her brother get reprimanded with a sorry look on her face.

Harry didn't bother arguing with James and just muttered another sorry when his father sent him back to the house. Harry grabbed his broken broom, and started back up the way to the manor.

Pushing his way through the large double doors that were in the front of his house he made his way to the kitchen. To his surprise Sirius was sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of…what?

"Hey Junior!" Sirius said when Harry entered, his eyes then fell to the broken broomstick, "Where'd you get that? And what ran over it?"

"Oh, dad and mum gave it to me last night, and nothing ran over it, I crashed into the ground, much to the disappointment of my quidditch loving dad." Harry said, throwing the broom down on the kitchen floor, and then he made his way over to Sirius, looking in the bowl of…something.

"What is that?" Harry said, wrinkling his nose at the dark brown concoction with sprinkles? Yes sprinkles, on top of it.

Sirius opened his mouth, obviously to say something about the broom, then thought better of it, "Well Junior, it's my special mixture, of chocolate syrup, brownies, cereal, pancakes and of course rainbow sprinkles."

"What? No ice cream?"

"Of course not Harry Boy, it's much to early for ice cream."

"Oh yes, much. And what did I say about the nicknames?"

"That you absolutely love them, because I, the all powerful Sirius picked them out for you."

"All powerful?"

"Yes all powerful."

"You keep thinking that, Padfoot."

"See! I picked out the nickname Padfoot!"

"Isn't that only because you're an Animagus?"

"Shut up."

Harry and Sirius continued with their banter for a while, Sirius even making Harry a bowl of his newly christened 'Everything but Ice-cream' breakfast, which Harry took one bite of before complaining about how much his parents would have to pay for his dental bill.

"How do you know about dentists?" Sirius said incredulously. Harry explained to him about one of the Muggle books he read.

"Hmm, I really should have paid more attention in Muggle Studies." Sirius said, as Harry explained to him what a rubber ducky was.

"So Sirius, why are you here this morning?" Harry said curiously, as he gave the bowls of 'Everything but Ice-Cream' to Blitz.

"Oh, your father and I have some work to discuss," Sirius said, not giving Harry any eye contact, "So, um, what happened with the whole broom incident? Why didn't I see you get the broom last night?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at the change of topic, but answered, "Oh, mum and dad wanted to give it to me by myself, because, well, it's just because Jamie's broom is better, that's all. But, don't worry, it's only because Jamie's was the only one in stock."

"Harry-,"

"No, really it's all right," Harry, said this firmly, "I have to go, I'll see you later Sirius." Sirius gave Harry a sad look as he walked out, leaving his broom behind.

"Poor Junior…" He muttered to himself. He set out to find James, this had gone to far.

* * *

I was going to have more, but then I couldn't have the title for the next chappie be 'Sirius Black. Man on a Mission.' hint hint

The review button is your friend.

Steph


End file.
